Owen did I Fall In Love With You!
by XfreakyXcallbackXgirlX
Summary: Keely is in love with OWEN? Chaper 1 up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Owen!

Owen-Hey guys whats up K-Dog, V-Dog, and Philly Cheese Steak.

Keely-Hey Owen

Via-Hi

Phil-Whats up

Via- Gotta go don't wanna be late for math!

Phil-Me neither. Later

Phil and Via happily rushed to math Owen and Keely thought it was so dorky of them to love math.

Owen- Hey Keely do you have plans Friday night?

Keely-No, why

Owen- I wanna know if you want to go out with me.

Keely- Oh…..um…..I don't know.

Owen-Please!

Keely-Owe

Owen-Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!

Keely- Fine one date okay

Owen-Sweet Bye

Keely-Bye

                                

Friday Night 7Pm

Owen-Hey Keely you look beautiful. These are for you(handing her a bouquet of roses in colors of Pink, Red, and White.)

Keely-Wow Owen these are beautiful.

Keely didn't expect what happened later that evening. Owen took her to one of the most expensive restaurants in town. There the waiters only spoke Italian. Little did she know Owen was fluent in Italian, Spanish, German, Latin, Greek, and even Japanese. Though out the whole dinner Keely had a wonderful time. She kept saying to herself (_Is this the same Owen I know. Did I meet the wrong guy for dinner? Wow maybe Owen isn't as dumb as I thought. Man he is so Hot. Wait did I say Owen is HOT!)_

Owen-Keely. Keely! KEELY! Anyone in there.

Keely- Oh…..sorry……..Owen I had a wonderful time maybe we can go out again sometime.?

Owen-Sure. Well see you tomorrow.

Them it happened the highlight of the night Owen kissed Keely On The LIPS!

Owen-Bye

Keely-Bye

Then Keely stepped into her empty house her mom was on a business trip. As soon as he left she said to her self ….

"I Love Owen McBeel!!!"

_**A/N-Sorry I totally deleted my other story but I just couldn't think of anything good to write!!**_

_**Might be a while before I update really Busy!**_

_**From,**_

_**TTYL- Chio for Now- TTYL**_

_**XfreakyXcallbackXgirlX aka Melissa**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Your What!!

Keely was at her locker. She was checking herself in the mirror. She had to be perfect if she wanted Owen to ask her out again.

Phil-Hey Keels wuts up!

Keely-Nothing Hey Vee

Via-How was your date with Owen?

Keely- You guys are not going to believe this but it was so much fun. He is a lot smarter than you think. OMG here he comes…..

Owen- Heeeelllllloooo!

Via-Hi

Phil-Hey

Keely-(in a very ditzy voice) Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Owen- Keely do you wanna go out to...

Keely-(cuts him off in mid sentence) I'D LOVE TO!

Owen-cool can't wait

Keely-(still dazed) me neither.

The date went perfect again and Owen kissed Keely. Keely loved him and he loved her. What could go wrong? Right. This is only the beginning.

_**A/N- I know really short but that's all I can think of Ohh just got a brand new spankin Idea I need to write.**_

_**TTYL- Chio for Now- TTYL**_

_**XfreakyXcallbackXgirlX aka Melissa**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Love or Singing?

While Keely and Owen were on their date, Via and Phil were at Via's house. Her living room is pale blue with and orange sofa. Phil thought this was really unusual.

Via- Phil what is the answer #2) 5x+2y18?

Phil- Well Via first you subtract the 5x from both sides. Then your answer so far is

2y-5x+18, you with me so far.

Via- Yeah what's next is you divide by 2 giving you y5/2x+9!

Phil- Yeah, you got it now you graph it. Hey Via do you like the fact Owen's going out with Keely?

Via- I don't care as long as she is happy. Why are you jealous?

Phil- Secretly, YES I can't take this anymore. I should go out with not Owen!

Via- Then tell her!!!

Phil- I can't wha…..

Via(cutting him off)-Don't even say it . I know why you don't want to tell her "I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

Phil-How did you know I was going to say that?

Via- I was there. Back in England my best friend was Charles Liddenburg. We were best friends until I kissed him. He didn't talk to me for a week, but then when I was about to go on the train his last four words to me were "I love you, too". Then I left with my dad.

Phil- Wow , I am sorry.

Via-It's okay I'll see him again one day. I wonder how Keely is doing studying with Owen?

KOWENKOWENKOWENKOWENKOWENKOWENKOWENKOWENKOWEN

Keely and Owen were at Keely's house.

Keely- We are really good at keeping this a secret?

Owen- Let's rehearse one more time for the auditions.

Owen:   
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me

Keely:  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold

Both:  
But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know

Chorus  
Both:   
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
And I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for

Keely:  
Ohhhhhhh

Owen-Great , you were awesome. I hope we can beat Tara and Ryan tomorrow.

Keely- Me too.

_**A/N-Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My 14 year old cousin just died a 3 weeks ago, and we been comforting my cousins. Slowly things are almost getting back hope everyone had awesome holidays. I should be writing more now! **_

_**From,**_

_**TTYL- Chio for Now- TTYL**_

_**XfreakyXcallbackXgirlX aka Melissa**_

**_BTW- My cousin's name was Gabrielle _**


End file.
